1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a color filter substrate and an electronic apparatus, and more specifically, it relates to a technology suitable for a structure of a color electro-optical device having a reflective layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transflective display type liquid crystal display panels capable of visually recognizing reflective display utilizing the external light and transmissive display utilizing illumination light such as a backlight have been known. This transflective display type liquid crystal display panel has a reflective layer for reflecting the external light in its panel so that the illumination light of the backlight can be transmitted through this reflective layer. This kind of the reflective layer includes one having an aperture (a slit) of a predetermined area for each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 20 is a schematic sectional view schematically showing a diagrammatic structure of a conventional transflective display type liquid crystal display panel 100. This liquid crystal display panel 100 comprises a substrate 101 and a substrate 102 affixed to each other via sealing members 103, and has a structure with a liquid crystal 104 sealed between the substrate 101 and substrate 102.
A reflective layer 111 having an aperture 111a and a reflection part 111b for each pixel is formed on an inner surface of the substrate 101, and a color filter 112 having colored layers 112r, 112g and 112b, and a surface protection layer 112p is formed on this reflective layer 111. A transparent electrode 113 is formed on the surface of the surface protection layer 112p of the color filter 112.
On the other hand, a transparent electrode 121 is formed on an inner surface of the substrate 102 so as to be across the transparent electrode 113 on the substrate 101 facing thereto. An alignment layer, a hard transparent layer, etc. are appropriately formed on the substrate 101 and the substrate 102 as necessary.
On an outer surface of the substrate 102, a retardation film (a quarter wavelength plate) 105 and a polarizer 106 are successively disposed. On an outer surface of the substrate 101, a retardation film (a quarter wavelength plate) 107 and a polarizer 108 are successively disposed.
When the liquid crystal display panel 100 constituted as described above is installed in an electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone and a portable information terminal, a backlight 109 is fitted to a back side thereof. In this liquid crystal display panel 100, the external light is transmitted through the liquid crystal 104 along a reflection path R during the daytime or in a bright place indoors, and then, reflected by the reflection part 111b, and again transmitted through the liquid crystal 104 and emitted therefrom, allowing the reflective display to be visually recognized. On the other hand, during the nighttime or in a dark place outdoors, by lighting the backlight 109, the light transmitting through the aperture 111a out of the illumination light of the backlight 109 is transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel 100 along the transmission path T and emitted therefrom, allowing the transmissive display to be visually recognized.
However, in the conventional transflective display type liquid crystal display panel 100, the light is transmitted through the color filter 112 two times on the reflection path R while the light is transmitted through the color filter 112 only once on the transmission path T. Thus, brightness of the reflective display is degraded compared with brightness of the transmissive display. In addition, a problem occurs in that saturation in the transmissive display is degraded with respect to saturation of the reflective display. This means that, in the reflective display, display brightness is generally insufficient, and display brightness must be ensured by setting the light transmittance ratio of the color filter 112 to be high. However, in this configuration, sufficient saturation cannot be obtained in the transmissive display.
As described above, the number of transmission of the light through the color filter is different between the reflective display and the transmissive display, and thus, saturation of the reflective display is largely different from saturation of the transmissive display. A problem of sense of incongruity thus occurs.
The present invention is thus achieved to solve the above problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a color filter substrate capable of ensuring both light ness of the reflective display and saturation of the transmissive display which used in a display device enabling both the reflective display and transmissive display. Another object is to provide a transflective display type electro-optical device capable of ensuring both brightness of the reflective display and saturation of the transmissive display. Still another object is to realize display technology capable of difference in saturation between the reflective display and the transmissive display.